This invention relates to apparatus for holding a compact disk.
By xe2x80x9ccompact diskxe2x80x9d, in the context of this specification, is meant not only the relatively common standard 120 mm diameter laser-readable disk such as are currently sold carrying, for example, pre-recorded music, computer software and data, and similar recordable disks, but also similar disks of various sizes such as are known or proposed for recording video, films, interactive games and other information or data.
Conventionally, when not in use, such compact disks are stored in clear polystyrene boxes, known as xe2x80x9cjewel casesxe2x80x9d, wherein the disk is held on a separate insert or tray fitted in the case and having seven or eight times arranged to form a boss or xe2x80x9crosettexe2x80x9d with which the aperture in the centre of a compact disk may be releasably engaged.
The legs or tines of the rosette are shaped such that they extend upwardly from the tray, curve outwardly, such that they can grip a compact disk, and then, towards their ends, curve inwardly to provide a boss over which the hole in the compact disk may be manually pushed.
It has long been recognised that such apparatus for holding a compact disk is not very satisfactory as it requires two hands to release a disk and lift it from the rosette; consequently many people do not attempt to push the centre of the rosette but instead use just one hand to grasp an outer edge of a compact disk and wrench it off the rosette thereby bending the disk, sometimes scoring the recorded surface of the disk on the tines, and eventually distorting or even breaking the tines. Such apparatus also does not retain the disk securely in that the disk can be released by lifting an edge thereof and may also be released due to shock loads, e.g. during transport, rough handling or if the apparatus is dropped or is subjected to an impact.
GB-A-2291640 and WO96/14636 disclose apparatus which overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art and the disclosure of both GB-A-2291640 and WO96/14636 is hereby incorporated in the present specification.
It has, however, been found that the apparatus disclosed in GB-A-2291640 and WO96/14636 can be further improved and that its construction can be further simplified.
One of the aims of the present invention is to reduce the risk of accidental release of a disk due to shock loads applied in the plane of the disk.
Another aim is to inhibit users from attempting to remove the disk by gripping the edge of the disk without having depressed the release mechanism.
In conjunction with the above, another aim is to facilitate easy removal of a disk after the release mechanism has been depressed.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for holding a compact disk having a central hole, the apparatus comprising: a base portion and disk engaging means extending from the base portion for releasably engaging the central hole of a disk, the disk engaging means comprising at least two arms resiliently cantilevered from the base portion, the inner ends of the arms together forming a button-like member and each being provided with a projection arranged to securely retain a compact disk on the apparatus by engaging on an outwardly facing surface thereof, the arrangement being such that depression of the button-like member depresses the arms so as to move the projections towards each other until their engagement on the outwardly facing surface of the compact disk is released; an upstand being provided to surround or partially surround the peripheral edge of a disk whilst it is held by the disk engaging means and positioned sufficiently close to the periphery of the disk as to restrict the scope for movement of the disk within its own plane.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for holding a compact disk having a central hole, the apparatus comprising a base portion and two arms resiliently cantilevered from the base portion extending radially inwards towards each other and away from the base portion, the inner end of each arm being provided with a projection and a contact portion, the projections being arranged to securely retain a compact disk on the apparatus by engaging on an outwardly facing surface thereof and the contact portions of the respective arms together forming a button-like member suitable for engagement by a finger tip, the arrangement being such that depression of the button-like member towards the base member causes the projections to move towards each other until their engagement with the outwardly facing surface of the compact disk is released, the contact portions being arranged such that should a force be applied to a disk held by the apparatus substantially in the plane of the disk and substantially perpendicular to the arms, at least the majority of said force is transmitted by the disk to only one of the contact portions so the possibility of such a force acting on the button-like member so as to release the disk is reduced.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for holding a compact disk having a central hole, the apparatus comprising a base portion provided with disk engaging means for releasably engaging the central hole of a disk and release means depression of which releases the disk from the disk engaging means whereupon the disk is moved to a raised position further from the base portion, the base portion being provided with an upstand positioned so as to surround or partially surround the periphery of a disk held on the apparatus, recesses or cut-outs being provided in the upstand and being shaped so as to provide access to the edge of the disk when it has been released from the disk-engaging means but prevent or inhibit such access when the disk is held by the disk-engaging means.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for holding a compact disk having a central hole, the apparatus comprising: a base portion; a disk engaging and release mechanism extending from the base portion for releasably engaging the central hole of a disk comprising three equi-angularly spaced arms each resiliently cantilevered from the base portion, the inner ends of the arms together forming a button-like member for releasably engaging the central hole of a disk; and support means in the form of raised surface extending around the disk-engaging means and arranged to support the periphery of a disk mounted on the apparatus during operation of the disk-engaging and release mechanism.
Other features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and from the subsidiary claims of the specification.